


Again

by ccuddlefish



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccuddlefish/pseuds/ccuddlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's sorry... and also really cute. Raven's having a bit of a hard time holding a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS REALLY GAY IM SO SORRY

She was right there. Terra grinned the ineffable grin of hers and leaned over Raven’s shoulder. She rested her chin on Raven’s head and peered at the huge screen they were facing.

“So, anything good on?” she chirped. Raven just sighed in answer and flicked the television off with a snap of static. 

“Aw, don’t be so down.” Terra rubbed her gloved hand over Raven’s shoulder, leaned down, her blond hair cascading over Raven’s forehead. Raven groaned, batted the shiny strands out of her face. Terra ignored the girl beneath her, and picked up the remote precariously balanced on Raven’s knee. Using Raven’s shoulder as a brace, she hopped over the back of the couch, flopping down on her ass with surprisingly loud thump, considering her slight frame. She grinned over at the other girl once before extending her arm and pressing the ON button violently.

“Where’s everybody else?” Raven croaked. Whoa. Okay. She cleared her throat. Terra laughed quietly. 

“Starfire and the dynamic duo are out for groceries, Robin’s in his Man Dungeon probably sweating over something dusty and papery. Star said she’d be back in an hour. That was…” She bit her lip, checked her watch. “Almost two hours ago. They’re either back in ten minutes, or, knowing Starfire, She probably got sidetracked in the puppy section of the pet store and it will take another hour to peel her away.”

“So…” Raven sighed, unhooked her cloak, and tossed it onto the other end of the couch.

“Just you and me, partner.” She winked. That sent a chill down Raven’s spine. Terra, seeing the creeping blush across Raven’s face, laughed that carefree laugh she so enjoyed. Raven found herself laughing, too. But soon enough, Terra’s face fell as she flicked to the news channel. Several things filled the screen at once. Weather, a car crash. A tiny ad in the corner of the screen harped something colorful. Her voice was weak, but she tried to maintain her cheery attitude as she yawned. 

“De-pressing.” 

With a flick of her wrist, she changed the channel to cartoons. She hopped back up off the back of the couch and walked over to the kitchen. A few pots rattled, and something clanged to the floor. Raven tensed, but didn’t turn. 

“You hungry?” She called, her voice muffled through the door. Raven sighed. 

“Nah.”

“You sure?”

“…”

Raven didn’t answer. She knew she was making the conversation forced and awkward on Terra’s part. She always did this. Instead of trying to make an effort though, she ended up wallowing in self-pity. Nice. Great way to make friends, Raven.When Terra returned, she slid in next to Raven. She wrapped an arm around her waist., leaning her head on her shoulder. Why was she so cute? It wasn’t fair. Raven sighed, ruffling her hair. 

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Terra whispered.

“What? Not a big deal.”

“It was, kinda.”

“Yeah, you fucked the city up something horrible.” 

“Big words.” She muttered sulkily, but her blue eyes were dim. She buried her face in Raven’s chest, sighing. Raven knew she was sorry. She said it every chance they got. She did pull that cute shtick off without fail, though. It was pretty hard to stay mad at her after Raven could think clearly. So they were back to that weird middle point. Friends, or something. 

“Raven, why are you so nice to me? After all I did, too.” Her eyes were lowered. She was afraid to see Raven’s reaction.

“I’ve done things, too. Things like that shouldn’t matter. You did what was right in the end, anyway. Let it go.” Raven sighed, like her next words were paining her, but she forced them out anyway. 

“And if you need to talk, I’m always here, or whatever.” Raven blushed. It wasn’t like Raven to be so mushy. What was it about Terra that made her so… Mush-inducing? Well, she was a cute girl with a friendly disposition. But that wasn’t it. Did she… like her? as in, like her? Raven had a weakness in that department. Cute girl, nice eyes… and currently inching a hand downwards waaaaay past where it should be hanging out. Raven blushed and stuttered nervously.

“Oh, please. You hitting on me or something?” She said, but her voice was high-pitched and squeaking.

Terra glanced up, something like determination in her eyes. 

“Hey-“ Raven managed to splutter out before the slighter girl jolted up, pressing her lips firmly to Raven’s own. Oh shit. Oh shit. Terra thought her head was going to explode. She had her eyes screwed shut tight but- what if Raven’s were open? Oh, god. Terra has some experience with the stupid kissing thing, it wasn’t like people didn’t like her, she knew she was hot enough…. But not with anybody she really liked. Not with somebody she liked as much as Raven. She slid up onto her knees, leaning forward into the kiss. Was Raven… kissing back? Score. Terra mustered the courage to creak an eye open. Nothing to worry about. They both gasped a bit for air, pulling back. 

“Yeah, You figured me out. Totally hitting on you.” They giggled a bit more. Raven finally sat up a bit more, pulling Terra back onto her lap.

“Do it again.”


End file.
